


Oubliette

by Woon



Series: Don't steal from Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Swearing, Imprisonment, Swearing, asking for death, implied theft, implied threat to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: After Loki catches you, he has you put in a hole in the ground as punishment for stealing from him.





	Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

> follow up fic to Stolen Sceptre

A fucking hole. The bastard shoved you in a hole and left you there, not forgotten because someone tosses food down twice a day. Cussing and cursing when you lose food to the damn hole in the ground that is there for you to relieve yourself, a hole in a hole. Three days, so far. How long until he forgets about you… 

        It was amusing in the beginning watching your first tantrum at his choice of a prison cell for you. Perhaps it was a bit much. There are worse offenders in cushier cells than the one he stuck you in… Three days and not once did you beg for freedom or forgiveness. Perhaps he should instruct them to lower your food down rather than throw it. And then Loki heard a few of the choice things you were calling him, well that was a bit rude, perhaps another few days to soften you up. 

* * *

 

       Three more days, leaning back against the wall staring up at the grate over the hole. You can see the lock, an easy as shit to pick one, which made it even more intolerable that you had no way of reaching it. There was no need for the damn lock, just something to taunt her, break her spirit. Bastard. 

       “That can't be very comfortable on your neck, princess.” Loki glanced up to where your eyes had been glued for hours, “It does seem rather superfluous to have that there…”

        “Piss off.” 

        “Manners, my sweet (y/n).” Ouch, the look you shot him when you finally shifted your attention to him fully…

        “Please, piss off, you twat.” you picked up an apple core you hadn't tossed in the all-purpose hole in the floor and threw it at his stupid face. Frowning when it just went through him, figures, it didn't make sense for him to be down here in the first place, now that you thought about it. “Just kill me already.”

          “I should. You put my life in jeopardy by stealing my sceptre. Death seems like an appropriate response for your treacherous actions, (y/n). Yet, sentiment gets in the way.”

          Sentiment? He's toying with you, has to be, “A one night stand is hardly something to be sentimental about,” Idiot, use this to your advantage, woman. 

           “It had the potential to be so much more…”

           “I think one night of you congratulating yourself on a half-ass job was more than enough for me.” Yeah, this is not going to help get you out of here…

           “I beg your pardon?” 

           “You heard me just fine, Loki.” His apparition blinked out, moments later you hear the sound of gears grinding, moving away from the wall when you realized the floor was elevating at an alarming rate. Watching the grate getting closer, shit he really is going to kill me. Well, you asked him to you idiot, chastising yourself as you plop down in defeat, this was not how you envisioned your death by a long shot. 

           And then the floor ceased rising, your stomach lurching a bit at the sudden stop. Hearing movement above, the grate being lifted, annoyed that the lock was just a decoration. And then a rope ladder was tossed down after a few moments of silence, Loki’s voice broke it.

           “Do you lack the strength to climb out of your hole, princess? Or should I climb in and fetch you?” Silence resumed as he observed you staring at the ladder, another death stare thrown up at him. “New accommodations await you, (y/n).”

           “I was just starting to enjoy it here.”

           “Oh? I could leave you down there for the rest of the month if you wish.”

He made like he was going to pull the ladder up, biting back a chuckle when you made a dash for the only way of escape… 

* * *

 

         New accommodations, pffft. A fancy room similar in design to Loki’s suite, only less opulent, bars on the windows and a beast resting outside your door that howled when you tried to sneak past it. Just another prison, at least you can bathe now. The question on your mind what the hell is he planning to do with you…

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos. If you love it leave a comment. If you hate it let me know politely what I can do to improve my writing.


End file.
